Betrayal
by DarkAngelAmethyst
Summary: Nippon is covered in by darkness and Kurow is the one to rule it. Their lives will never be the same again. Akuro is getting stronger and Secrets of Waka will be told. Will Ammy turn the back at him and do it simle? Kill the rest of the moon tribe. But what if the gods can't help mortals? Rated T for a reason. Dark story. Ammy X Waka, Oki X Kai, Kagu x Kurow.
1. Age of darkness

Betrayal *An Okami/Okamiden fanfiction*

Ch. 1

Age of darkness:

The young sun ran as fast as he could and the young miko clung to him, not wanting to fall of.  
"Faster, Pooch! We have to stop Akuro before it's too late!" She panted, still wounded from her battle with King Fury.  
"I hear you, Kagu! We will stop him before it is too late. Trust me!" Chibi barked, but stopped with the path. He looked over at the blonde boy, standing in front of them with his face turned away.

"You surprise me, Kagura. I did not know you could learn how to fly. You are much more powerfull than I thought. But that will not help you beat Akuro," Kurow said and turned with an evil smirk at his face.  
"You surprise me, Kurow. I did not know you was so weak that you would betray your friends and join the side of evil," Kagu spat back at him with her usual, bitchy voice. Kurow raised an eyebrow.  
"Weak? Are you sure? Well then, let's call your other friends here so they can all watch me defeat you guys," Kurow grinned. Dark magic danced around him and a portal opened above them. Out of it came Ishaku, Nanami and Manpuku, confuced by the fall.

"You are really going to fight us, Kurow? I thought we were friends," Kagu's voice was sad, still cold. She and Kurow looked at each other in something that seemed like a staring contest. And none of them wanted to loose.  
"Yeah! We were friends and even partners! How can you do this Kurow?" Barked Chibi in frustration.  
"Think about everything you and squiddy did together! All of your adventures," Nanami added. Kurow looked away and sighed.  
"When are you going to understand. I am alone. I have nothing like friends or partners," Kurow told and the dark magic swirled dangerously around him.  
"Oh in the name of Amaterasu, don't be such a drama queen, Kurow! We will do everything to save Nippon even if we have to break the thick skull of yours!" Kagu snarled.  
"Wow calm down, Kagu," Manpuku exclaimed.

"If you want a fight -" Kurow drew his light sword. It flashed with a greenish glow.  
"- A fight is what you get!" He called out at them.  
"Chibi! Go and give this brat what he deserves!" Ishaku yelled. Chibi howled out his wolf cry, ready to battle his former friend. He leapt towards the moon boy with a charged sword. Kurow blocked with his own and charged at chibi. Just before he hit, Nanami blocked with a wave of water, big enough to knock him down. Then Chibi used his chance to attack with his sword. Kurow screamed and wrapped his scarf around his now bleeding left arm.

"You **bastard**!" Kurow roared and swung his sword, and it cut through Chibi's back. The wolf whined and more red covered the ground. He fell to the ground.  
"You are taking it too far now, Kurow! Stop it!" Kagu commanded and stepped in between them. He raised his sword close to her chest.  
"Step aside or I am going to take you down first," Kurow threatened and moved his sword even closer. He could kill her any moment he wished.  
"You will never be able to do that, Kurow. You should know," Kagu said and showed no fear at all. Kurow stopped for a moment, then smirked.  
"Ah come on, sweetheart. It is a real waste to kill such a beauty as you," Kurow told with a flirty smile at his face.  
"Thanx, I know I am beautiful and no I am not going to move," Kagu was still stubborn as usual.  
"Then I should just slice you until you change your mind," Kurow growled and attacked. But just before it hit, a barrier of light energy threw him of again.

"OW!" Kurow grunted. Kagu used her miko powers at him!  
"I told you never would hurt me," Kagu teased. Nanami and Manpuku were now standing in front of him.  
"It's over! Stop now!" Nanami cried. Kurow grinned.

_Everything happened too fast. Kurow attacked Nanami and Manpuku. He swung his sword again. This time it glowed with a red light. Why it happened is a question without an answer. How it happened was hard to see, hard to belive. At that time you start wondering which side the gods are on. But no god controlled this. Akuro did. __**Yami**__ did! How the world could ever restore the peace would be the biggest question. Right before Kurow hit them, killed them, Chibi jumped in his way to protect his friends. Kurow stabbed him. His sword went right through his chest. Everyone called out his name. Then silence. _

"Squiddy!" Nanami was the first to react. Chibi's lifeless body fell back before it vanished in something looking like a mist of light.

...

End of chapter 1.

Waiiiit, WUT? O.O What... Happened to Chibi!?

As you should understand already is that I will have most focus around Kagu and Kurow (And the others on the celestial plain.)

Thank's for me now. I will upload next chapter soon!

And to not confuse anybody:

Chibi is 15 (If he was a human,) Kurow is 16, Kagu is 14, Nanami is 13, Kuni is 15 and Manpuku is 14. And yes, everyone can understand what Chibi says.


	2. Just mine

Ch. 2

Just mine:

...

_The scream of horror. Then the sunset until the darkness coiled around Nippon as a giant snake, killing it's prey. How long would this stifling darkness remain? Forever? Evil won at last. Nothing to do... The child of the sun was gone... _

"But no... Squiddy..." Nanami whispered. She could not hide her tears. Not even for him. She cried and kneeled down where Chibi should have been.  
"Pork s-" Manpuku could not finish his nickname. It was to hard to belive, like nothing was real. But no one could hide the fact.  
"-We lost. We have lost..." He finished and kneeled down next to Nanami.  
"I killed the son of the sun... I finished my goal. The darkness won," Kurow said and then smirked. He changed his destiny.  
"NO!" Kagu shouted in denial. Everyone, including Kurow, stared at her. Her hands started glowing with the pure energy of the Miko Powers within her soul.  
"As long as one of us still can fight, we have and will never loose! Pooch would never allow us to give up this easily!" Kagu's words, like a queen's, could fill their soals with hope, but the sadness was too heavy for them to carry.  
"No... Not you too... I failed... I failed you... Shiranui... Forgive... Forgive me... Please..." Ishaku muttered. He was like, driven to madness by this sadness.

"But... We are not strong enough," Nanami sobbed and buried her face in her hands. The darkness swirled around them. It was powered by their sorrow and drained all of their strenght untill all three of them, Manpuku, Nanami and Ishaku fell unconscious at the bloody floor.

"Looks like you're done already?" Kurow teased, happy with himself. He turned his sword back into a flute and chuckled lightly.  
"You **monster**! As your queen, I order you all to -" Kurow hit her in the head with his flute to make her shut up. She fell down on her knees, groaned and rubbed her head. Kurow grinned, grabbed her hair and forcefully dragged her up, until their eyes met.  
"You are not queen yet, and now you will never be. You should have listened to me and kept up with your training," He whispered in her ear. She hurried to stand up and tried to back away from Kurow. Just the little still-have-your-hair- thing made that hard for her as he tightened his grip.  
"I still have enough powers to destroy you," Kagu hissed and her powers glowed from her hands again.

Just before she would go to attack Kurow, she felt something hit her in the back. At first it did not feel much, but then it entered her soul and shocked her from the inside. She mentally screamed before she fell, unable to move. Kurow caught her before she hit the ground. She tried to get away from him, but she was like paralyzed and could not move at all.

Akuro stepped in with Kuni dangling beneath, like a shaggy puppet. The empty body of Kuni smirked and his eyes glowed red.  
"Good job, Kurow," said Akuro, paused and gazed at Kagu before he continued.  
"So you are the famous, young Miko everyone are talking so much about?"  
"So you are the evil, dark lord no one knew about before yesterday? You did not do a really good job in the start, did you?" Kagu offended him in her naughty way. Kurow's eyes widened, but Akuro just laughed.  
"I like you, Miko Kagura. I heard you would take the throne after your training? Just sad you will never finish," Akuro said, smiled and charged an attack.  
"Your powers were a threat to both Renjishi and King Fury. I bet you could have defeated Master Anura and Bullhead as well. You need to be taken down," Akuro explained and Kuni's body smiled manically.  
"Wait! Don't!" Kurow exclaimed and pressed her tighter against his chest.  
"She won't turn to the darkness," said Akuro.  
"I will make her," Kurow insisted. Akuro smirked and nodded. He looked at Kagu who looked back.  
"Yes... Right! Right Kurow, this girl is just yours to do whatever you want with," Akuro agreed. He turned at the other three of Chibi's partners.  
"I will send you back where you came from!" Akuro opened a portal and they disappeared.

_Kagu felt heavy. She knew she would hate herself for it, but she hugged Kurow and whimpered. Her ears failed her and every sound vanished together with her sight. She could only feel Kurow's calm body, smell the familiar scent of him. But most of all, she sensed Akuro's dark powers. She knew the big eye of the dark spirit stared at her and she fell into a world of darkness._  
_"Pooch... I need you," she whispered before passing out._

...

_The darkness spread and Nippon was covered in darkness once more. The goddess heard Akuro's voice._  
_"You lost, O Okami Amaterasu. The son of the sun is banished from the mortal world and the moon boy is mine. And the queen is his!"_

"WAKA!" Amaterasu cried out in the dark room and two strong arms wrapped around her.  
"What's wrong, ma chérie?" Waka asked worried and hugged her tightly. Waka's calm and comforting voice calmed her down enough for her to speak.  
"Chibi lost! Akuro has the moon boy and... The queen!" Ammy spoke too quickly and without stop so Waka lost much of the point.  
"Are you sure ma chérie? The queen is dead, remember?" He said and stroke through her long, white hair. Ammy took a deep breath, rose from the bed and grabbed her kimono.  
"Get dressed Waka, we have to find Chibi!"

The celestial plain was filled with the peacfull darkness of the night. Of course Akuro could not reach them, but still Chibi could be in danger. The moonlight fell down at a boy, lying down in the grass. His hair was white as the purest light and his clothes had crimson red markings on, similar to they on his mother's kimono. But his clothes were all covered with blood.  
"Mom... Dad..." The human version of Chibi muttered. Waka gasped and ran over to him. He picked him up and held him in his arms.  
"My son, what happened?" Waka asked and stroke his son's face. Amaterasu joined Waka in his try to comfort the bleeding Chibi.  
"He betrayed me... He took her... I saw before... My soul left..." Chibi fought to breath as he tried to explain. Amaterasu called out on the other gods and Kazegami came at once.  
"What is wrong Amaterasu?" The Wind God wanted to know, but gasped at the sight of Chibi.  
"Please Kazegami, get him inside and heal him. I and Waka have to find out what's going on," Amaterasu said with a sob. Kazegami nodded and took the young sun at his horse-self's back.

"Ok, what did Chibi mean, ma chérie?" Waka asked and his mood changed from calm to alarmed. Amaterasu searched through her mind, trying to find an answer, but nothing made any sense.  
"I don't know, Waka. I am scared. Who did this to Chibi..?" Ammy said with a shiver. Waka hugged her again. He was still so calm. Like he knew what to do. But that did not last for so long. Waka gasped and he let go of Amaterasu. It seemed like he had an intense pain in his head.  
"Waka, what's wrong!?" Ammy cried. She had never been so scared before in her life. Waka screamed in pain. He threw himself down into the grass and his nose started to bleed.  
"No! Waka! **Waka!**" Amaterasu shouted, but did not dare to touch him. Just like her yelling helped, his body relaxed and the pain faded. The sun goddess hugged him tight and Waka opened his eyes. But they were blood-red.  
"Oh my! Waka, you scared the life out of me! What happened!?" Amaterasu questioned. She was now so scared that no one could ever describe it.  
"I saw the future again, ma chérie. But this time... It was dark and so powerfull! So much came to me too fast. I am sorry I scared you, ma chérie," Waka apologized, but Ammy just hugged him tighter. To her surprise, Waka pushed her of.

"We don't have time! Akuro is turning Nippon into Yami's dark world right now!" Amaterasu now understood what Waka meant. They had to find a X - marked mirror to teleport down to Nippon. The closest was outside of the celestial palace. Ammy's heart sank down to her stomach when she saw it. It was broken.  
"The **HELL**!?" The goddess exclaimed. Waka tilted his head. Godly mirrors could not just break. If not...  
"Akuro! He has blocked our way to the mortal's world. At least until he finds a way to break our barrier around the Celestial Plain." Ammy could not understand how Waka could still be so calm. She ran in small circles herself.  
"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit! Waka can you teleport down by yourself?" The goddess asked desperate.  
"Of course, but then what? We should wait for Chibi to recover so he can explain for us. Then act."  
Amaterasu sighed.  
"You are right, Waka. Let's get inside the palace to check on Chibi," She said and they left, hand in hand.

...

The red eyed wolf's blue fur were soaked with demon blood. He roared and a storm of ice swirled around him. Demons fell one after one until every one of them were dead. Oki gasped for air and his heart pounded harder than ever before.  
"Oki!" A voice called and Oki turned to see a huge, greyish-blue wolf.  
"Samickle! What are you doing here?" Oki yelled. Samickle barked and bit Oki's tail, wanting him to follow. They had to hurry and block the entrance into Wep'keer before the demons could enter.  
_The world is already conquered by the dark force of Akuro. Demons rules now and humans have to obey. Because their gods cannot help them anymore. Obey the king of Nippon who got his powers from the dark god __**Akuro, **__soon to again be known as the __**Dark Lord Yami**__..._

...

Kagu rolled around in sleep. Sun rays filled the room with pale light, disturbing Kagu's sleep. She hid her face under the duvet and groaned, because the rays shone straight through it. She just threw it of and closed her eyes.  
_Ok, what happened last night? _Kagura examined the room she was in. Red walls with symbols on. Like a royal... She was in queen Himiko's palace.  
_"But this is not the room I am sleeping in when I am training here..." _Kagu thought. Then she looked at herself and started wondering why she slept with only her bra and panties. And at that time she noticed the bandage around her waist.  
"WTF!?" She exclaimed. _OK, what the __**HELL **__happened last night!? _  
"Miko Cho!" Kagu called out for her teacher, but no one answered. Damn, how she hated this.

"_Come one... Remember what happened last night... Maybe all that blood made me-" _Kagu's bubble of thoughts blew into thousand parts of grief. The pool of blood at the ground in the dark realm. The white wolf's last howl before he faded away.  
"Pooch..." She muttered and rose from the bed.  
"Argh, where the hell are my clothes?" She asked herself and searched for them, but her Miko dress were nowhere to course she could not just walk out without any clothes, so what should she do? And anyway. How did she end up in Himiko's palace? She sat back down in the bed and growled, hands crossed and sweared for herself.  
"The heck is this... Screw world... Fuck this shit! Who do that fucking Akuro guy think he is? Can't he just go back to hell where he belongs!?"  
Kagu felt useless. She could not do anything to save Chibi and she was no match for Akuro. But still, she would fight to the end. Or at least try to keep the humans alive...  
"Wow! I did not know girls could swear like that! You are something unique, Kagu..." Kagu turned to meet the moon boy's cruel glare, eyes glowing sapphire and darkness pulsating around his head. His flute-saber was drawn and he aimed it at her with an evil smirk at his lips. Kagu held her breath, waiting for him to kill her, but he only moved closer to grab her waist with his left arm.  
"You..." Kagu whispered, stunned by Kurows actions. His beautiful appearance kept her quiet. The glowing sapphire eyes held her under some kind trance.  
"Shhhh... Relax now," Kurow whispered in her ear. He stroke her dark hair and pushed her back down into the bed. Kurow's eyes flashed with even more furious light, forcing Kagu to look into them.  
"What are you doing in my room..?" Kagu asked, fighting to keep consciousness due to his hypnotizing glance, like he tried to make her faint.  
"I just wanted to... Talk to you..." Kurow purred, now lying on top of her. Kagu's face turned bright red as he leaned down against her face. His hot breath tickeled her neck before he planted his lips there.

He roughly kissed and sucked on her neck. She growled in a try to hold back a moan, which made Kurow more excited and laid his right hand between her legs.  
_Damn, damn, damn, damn... _  
"Stop it Kurow..!" She gasped out when hand went inside her panties.  
"I don't think that's what you want, sweety," Kurow whispered with a grin.  
_Oh are __**you**__ going to tell me what __**I **__want!? _  
"I said..." Kagu stretched out her arm after the closest thing she could find.  
"STOP!" Kagu yelled out, turned away from his eyes and hit him in the face with a pillow. She hit again and again. Kurow covered his head with his arms.  
"Auch! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Kurow cried as Kagu beat the crap out of him with the pillow.  
"This. Is. For. What. You. Did. To. Pooch! . . . !"  
Kurow drew his light sword and cut the pillow into two parts, feathers now covering both of them. But even with Kurow's sword out, Kagu was still too insulted by this _touching _to back down.  
"Where the hell are my clothes, you damn rapist!" She hissed at him and Kurow's eyes flashed again like before, so did Kagu's.  
"In the wardrobe of course. You will find your Miko Kimono there," Kurow snorted. Kagu looked confused at the wardrobe.  
"W-why did you put them in there?" Asked Kagu, now not sure about the end of this. But her mind had an awful idea of what he meant... He smirked.  
"Don't you understand?" He asked playfully and his smile grew more cruel.  
"Of course you use a wardrobe home right? Get used to it!" As he finished his sentence a shiver went down her spine.  
"W-what are you..." She was cut of by Kurow placing a finger over her mouth and leaning down to her ear, whispering ~  
"You are just mine now, Miko Kagura... **Just mine!**"

...

End of story ~

...

Ok it's not. End of chapter 2!

...

Ok this chapter got much longer than last one... I think... And hope...

Ok, Kurow is getting darker and darker for every minute, Chibi is alive, but wounded, Kagu is forced to stay at the palace were Kurow is as well and the other are... Gone.

Wait what happened to Waka!? His prophecies are getting dangerous to him! And the gods are blocked out from the mortal world! And what is Kurow going to do with poor (Still bossy, badass) Kagu!? What with Oki? Everything bad happens to the good guys now! NOO!

Honestly I love writing about Kurow as a real,seductive bad guy! That role is perfect to him 3 Ohh I love bad guys too much... *sigh*

Well, will Kurow make Kagu a bad guy as well? Or will the gods come to the rescue?

R&R please :-3 And comment to tell me what you think.

Next chapter soon ~ 


End file.
